bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason
Jason is a skilled scientist and an anti-hero in the Bakugan universe, and the brother of Aria. He is a fairly mysterious character, only appearing before others to contact them when he needs their assistance in one of his 'experiments', or if he has found a piece of information that could prove useful to someone. Jason specializes in studying Bakugan Evolution, having worked on making several methods of evolving Bakugan. He has also displayed the skills necessary to create artificial Bakugan, having done so on several occasions. Outside of those specific areas, he studies the Bakugan fairly extensively, though he is not as knowledgeable as his colleague, Dr. Ray Fugas Appearance Jason is a medium-sized teenager with unkempt, black hair, matching black eyes, and slightly pale skin. He wears a white-gray lab coat that trails to just above his ankles, with sleeves long enough to cover his hands if not pulled back. Under the lab coat is a button-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots that go up to near his knees. On his right wrist is a battle gauntlet, and a pair of special pair of greenish-blue glasses hands around his neck. During his first few appearances, Jason wore an intimidating mast and an intricate robe that concealed his identity, adding to his aura of mystery. However, the mask was shattered after his third battle against ____, and has not been seen again, the cloak was discarded during the same battle. Personality Jason is an incredibly intelligent scientist, having studied the Bakugan long before the events of the series. He is a calm and collected planner, and also has incredible patience, willing to wait for long periods of time to see his plans come to fruition. At times, however, he can also be very childish, and a sore loser, especially when one of his greatest plans fails right in front of him. Jason is not outright antagonistic, but he will become violent towards others if it will help further his goals, something that has proven useful several times in the past. Furthermore, Jason is incredibly caring, willing do go as far as be labeled a traitor to aid his sister, Aria, which is the source of his actions in his initial appearance. He is overall a fairly loyal, and yet cunning person. Abilities Aside from his high intelligence, Jason has shown the ability to use a device, mounted on the side of his belt, to transport himself to any location he has been to before, making capturing him a fairly difficult task. Role in Story Jason appears before the heroes as a sort of antagonistic scientist, claiming that he will be the one who revives Naga, and then use it's power to take over the world. He appears several times before various opponents, battling many of the other characters, each time using a different team, and each time claiming that 'The greatest Bakugan is closer to fruition', implying that Naga was closer to being revived. It is not long before he gathers the energy necessary to revive Naga and, during a battle, fled to his laboratory, he was followed by many brawlers. Once there, the heroes could do nothing but watch as Jason, smiling happily, used a strange machine to construct a Bakugan of immense power; Rage Naga. However, before he used his new weapon against the heroes, he teleported yet again, this time to the hospital room of his sister, Aria. Here, he used Naga's immense abilities to rejuvenate Aria, returning her to perfect health. He apologizes to the other brawlers, saying that, by pretending to be a villain, he was able to ensure that the others would battle to their best, which was the only way to obtain energy for Naga, which in turn was used for his sister. Later on, He is seen working on a new method of empowering Bakugan, calling it the DarknessX process. He would even later begin aiding the other brawlers in fighting off the newest threat, using Naga as his prime Bakugan. In his most recent appearance, he is seen to have a new mask, one that comes with a white mane, pictured at left. Ability Cards in Possession See Main Article Bakugan Used Jason uses a wide variety of Bakugan, specializing in all attributes. He uses Rage Naga in every battle he's had since he acquired it, the other members of his team differ depending on his opponent. Before acquiring Rage Naga, he also created several other Bakugan using Data from previous battles. As of yet, he has not been seen using any Pyrus Bakugan, but a Pyrus Terrorclaw and a Pyrus Saurus were seen in a flashback involving him and Aria. *Rage Naga (Created) Guardian Bakugan 900 G *Aquos Limulus 550 G *Aquos Siege 560 G *Aquos Terrorclaw 640 G *Haos Mantris 640G *Haos Wormquake 480 G *Haos Robatallion 570 G *Ventus Monarus 400 G *Ventus Robatallion 570 G *Ventus Bee StrikerX 700 G (Created After Strike of Jason Arc) *Subterra Mantris 440 G *Subterra Rattleoid 300 G *Subterra Terrorclaw 380 G *Subterra Seige (Created) 400 G *Darkus Wormquake 580 G *Darkus Fear Ripper 530 G *Darkus Abis Omega (Created) 500 G *Darkus Preyas (Created)(Does Not Have Attribute Change Ability) 520 G *Pyrus Terrorclaw (Seen in flashback) ??? G *Pyrus Saurus (Seen in flashback) ??? G In addition to the Bakugan seen here, he is shown to have a large collection of Bakugan, both real and manufactured, in his laboratory, likely used as test subjects during his development of Rage Naga. Trivia *Jason uses the most bakugan of any brawler yet. *He is implied to be a former student of Dr. Ray Fugas, and is known to have worked alongside his fellow scientist on more than one occasion. Category:scientists Category:brawlers Category:kasei Category:Characters Category:Scientist Category:Males